pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:D/W AoL Attack Spammer/Archive 1
__TOC__ Discussion Power Attack should replace Protectors Strike. Same damage, cost, and recharge time; no cast time and no condition (ie foe must be moving) for the damage. Works a lot better. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.65.11.227 ( ) }. :No, it doesn't. The entire point of the build is to spam FAST attacks. A normal attack with no cast time takes more than a second. Whereas, Protector's Strike, the swing itself, only takes 1/2 a second because there is no lag beforehand. And, since this build deals its damage by attacking while the opponent is casting, that 3/4 of a second difference is important. Just no. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:28, 18 May 2007 (CEST) ::So uh...anybody test this with a hero? Melonni sucks at everything. (Penumbra) 68.114.69.217 02:48, 22 May 2007 (CEST) :::My bad, I'm still new to melee. I used casters for 2 years never using a W. Derv is my first melee character. Also, I doubt Melonni could pull off this build. It has an order to things most heros are no good at hitting skills in order. ::::Did you guys know that with Heart of Fury, even the 1/2 second timed attacks go 30% faster (check it out by using the 3 second paragon timed attack and seeing the difference with and without IAS).--Boottspurr 14:28, 12 June 2007 (EDT) Hey guys, thanks for putting my build up here from the old guildwiki build site!--Boottspurr 23:16, 7 June 2007 (CEST) Viability in Question Reasons: *Needs a better Self-heal *Replacing Eremite's for Victorious might be a good idea [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:03, 7 June 2007 (CEST) Well, there is a second variant with Mystic Regeneration on it, and that would give you 9 regen. I do not really think it needs a better self heal. It also has Mystic Vigor for extra health when you attack. -Fighter From Cantha 02:38, 8 June 2007 (CEST) :um do u think it would work better to replace eremites or protectors with victorious? ::Eremite's should not be replaced by Victorious. Eremite's is a 3/4 sec attack. Victorious with no attack time defaults to the scythe's 1.75 sec attack time. The sole purpose of this build is attack spamming with Lyssa's damage add. Regarding healing, better self-heals can be found in the variants (which the author uses in the videos linked to on the main build page). --altair 22:03, 13 August 2007 (CEST) Other Sucks compared to a good old D/A with fast-recharging attacks. (4 sec / 4 sec / 2 sec double attack) Much, much better, especially with the added chance at double attack, on top of the faster attack speed in general. :Well, I did quite a bit of testing of both builds (D/W and D/A) before I posted the Lyssa's Avatar one - I did this because I wanted to make sure that the D/W was better than the D/A models (which were unvetted). This build is better than the D/Aers for two important reasons: 1) the D/A has no way of doing spike damage when the skills are being activated. all they have is their standardized attack speed, and double attacks are generally random, so they could be completely useless when your opponent is not using a skill. 2) The Extreme amount of damage being done by the scythe. Even though the daggers have a faster attack speed, after rigorous testing, I found that the final attack rate of the daggers compared to the scythe with timed attacks is negligeable (daggers are faster but not by that much). When you add on the insane amount of damage scythes do compared to daggers, and the reliable spike damage the scythe does with the timed attacks, the choice is obvious. P.S. MAX damage for dagger build is around 80-90, for scythe is 130-150. (I think i saw a 180 once). Anyways.. thats all.--Boottspurr 16:56, 8 June 2007 (CEST) Viability The spikes seem to conditional to be of any real use. For an opponent to satisfy ALL of the spike criteria for each skill is rather rare. Avisotin 09:56, 11 June 2007 (EDT) huh? what spike criteria? do you mean "the opponent using skills"? that doesn't sound difficult to satisfy.--67.71.13.217 15:17, 11 June 2007 (EDT) Was this ever a "spike" build to begin with? :You must never have tested it against a caster. I just wacked 266 health in one shot. Please tell me thats not effective. I also use Faithful & Watchful Intervention for those rare cases when I'm actually attack. No one ever attacks a Dervish unless their the last ones standing or the warriors the only one left. Dervs are know to be good tanks, and they are generally avoided in RA and AB. I suppose in GvG and TA, this might not be as true, but with a good monk backing you up, you probably won't die, unless, for some random reason, the other team decides to spike a Derv. Just apply FI and WI at the start of the match and whenever they do down. I suppose if your paranoid, you could throw on Mystic Regeneration too, but I've found it's regen to be quite insuffient in PvP unless your using Stoneflesh Aura or some other damage reduction skill. It's great in PvE though. Also, in PvE I find myself using Eternal Aura instead of Heart of Fury for the group damage and recharge of Lyssa. I know 30 secounds down time isn't a big deal, but it's still nice. Bowflight 19:53, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Delete? Why does this show up in candidates for deletion? - Krowman 13:19, 17 June 2007 (EDT) Split Split into PvP and PvE builds. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:59, 2 July 2007 (CEST) What do you guys think? Since I only use the self healing variant of this build after I came up with it, and since it's so much better than the first build I wrote here in every way, what say I just get rid of the first bar and base any variants off of the healing one? Sound like a good idea? :You mean deleting upper bar? Imo this one is better, emergency heal > regeneration, not to mention you can protect other party members as well. The second bar is good with bonder tho. DragonLord 11:27, 4 July 2007 (CEST) ::Hmm.. ok, might as well leave the choice. The variant has a major flaw that is costing stat points... Switch it to a major Scythe Mastery and a minor Earth Prayers. That will provide a full extra level in Earth Prayers without sacrificing anything else. Hebe 15:38, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Just for fun Lately I've been trying out the build using no earth prayers, 15 myst and 14 scythe and using BOTH Watchfull and Faithfull Intervention as the healing skills. I've only been doing PvE, but it seems to work pretty well healing wise. It would be way better if the timed enchantment was the one that went away at 50% rather than 25%, but meh. Hero / PvE Build The article is labeled PvE general; to be frank, however, there is no dedicated PvE general or hero variant listed, and both variants are a touch questionable. Here is what I've used for Melonni: prof=derv mystic=12+1+2 scythe=10+1 earthp=8+1of LyssaSweepAttackSweepof FuryVigorRegenerationSignet/build It's a very simple but devastatingly effective build, and she uses it as intended. Take it for a couple of rounds and try it. Sun Fired Blank 14:24, 29 July 2007 (CEST) :I put a minor rune on Earth Prayers. I know 8 is the break point for Mystic Regeneration, but what if she gets Weakness? You'll lose a third of your health regen without that minor rune. [[User:Permanganate|'Permanganate']] 15:26, 29 July 2007 (CEST) ::I'd imagine that if she got weakness, your Monk/Paragon/Rit would be smart enough to remove it, no?--74.114.224.156 08:44, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Suggested Change prof=derv mystic=12+1 scythe=12+1+1of LyssaSweepAttackBlowRushRenewalOptionalSignet/build not sure on the healing, but if you know youll have monks you can use heart of fury or something. protector's strike can be added too i guess. this build has an awesome IMS, better energy management, and doesn't become near-useless when it's avatar runs out. — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:38, 31 July 2007 (CEST) For the PvE variant, why not make use of the Sunspear skill gw:Eternal Aura to recharge Avatar of Lyssa. --BeeD 04:30, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :I don't see the reason. Balthazar and Lyssa have obscenely long durations, and there's nothing else in the build that you'd use Eternal Aura to recharge. Sun Fired Blank 18:23, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :Need more armor. Conviction iz gud. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:20, 9 August 2007 (CEST) ::Skak's looks alright. Take Rush, maybe Pious haste in PvP. Conviction, Eternal Aura in PvE. Watchful just blows. - Krowman 22:06, 13 August 2007 (CEST)